The Tornado Of Soul
by My Bitchest Romance
Summary: Oga was Oga, And Hilda was Hilda. But Love was love, who can deny it? no one, include you. love is universal even a demon can fall in love, isn't it? or is just a bullshit?


**Dissclaimer : Sorry for Tamura ryuhei that I've made his great anime and manga became a shitty story in my hand. sorry,,, sorry**

**A/N : if you don't like my stories, don't ever read it. and don't blame me with the problem of yours. leave the page and I'll appreciated it more  
**

* * *

**The Tornado Of Soul**

Winter was come, a very heavy snow storm fell as the earth would freeze in second. All entire streets and buildings covered by the snow that only God who knows when this will end. At Tatsumi's house something unusual happened. Something that even under Tatsumi's low mind that was never happen, and probably would never happen.

Hilda got sick! Sick? Yes, since 2 days ago the demon women suddenly stricken with fever. Who knows? even a demon could sick?. Especially a demon such Hilda, who according to Tatsumi, even the disease itself was afraid to attack her. Well, Hilda is not an ordinary woman, she is a demon maid nurse, who was a nasty bitch nurse of Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. One of the strongest bitch or maybe the strongest bitch? Yeah, Hilda is not a weak woman who would fall just because a mere sword cuts and scrapes. But in the fact now she looked so weak as a baby who lying in Oga's room because a fever. At first glance, It's look like an ordinary fever, but all of this shit turning out of Tatsumi's expectation. And made him stuck into something unusual, something that changes him and his life.

Hilda? Oga asked, sitting down on the side of the bed with baby Beel. He stared at the blonde woman with a slight feeling of anxiety on his face. It was about 3 days since Hilda had a fever, but her condition did not improved. Oga was tried to give her the best medicine that he could find. fight against the snow storm like crazy to get to the nearest pharmacy. But that women stil laying weak with a pale face. All of her expression that usually filled with cold, and annoyance smile has vanished just because a mere fever. Her lips were usually dressed with a gentle light pink become pale, and the gloomy expression on her face looked such as a representative of the pain she was experienced

Hmmhh! Hilda replied softly, he opened his eyes slowly, as if it's the last thing that she could do. He briefly looked at the baby Beel's "father" before finally turning into Beel who was sitting on his shoulder. He tried to smile at the baby who was show a sad expression on his face, when he saw his "Mother" laying so weak on the bed.

What about your condition? Oga asked, looked worried. He knew that her condition did not improve at all, maybe even worse. But maybe it's would made she felt better, that he was worried about her condition.

I'm okay sewer rat, and you also stupid! Hilda replied in cold tone, trying to regain her strength. Athough she couldn't hide her pain as well.

What the fuck? Oga growled loudly, can't believe that he still hear an insult from her sharp mouth, even she on a bad condition.

You made me worried, And you said you was okay? What kind of fever is actually happening to you? Oga asked emotionlly.

Without realized that he was holding her hands strongly. Hilda's face flushed instantly, life seems to go back into her. Hilda was realized that her body become warm instantly when Oga holding her hand. Oga realized that suprisingly, suddenly he releases his grip on Hilda's hand.

Uh .. sorry! I just have never seen you in this condition,it's never happened to you before! Oga said awkwardly trying to control his breath who suddenly become heavy. Hilda was silent and she immediately returned to her pale face and felt the pain back to her body. She actually didn't know what really happened. She wanted to ask but she was too weak to talk too much.

I just want to sleep ... Tatsumi! Hilda said weakly then closed her eyes drifted back to her own misery.

Tatsumi? This is not the first time Hilda called him by that name, he was reminded of when Hilda got her amnesia. He called him by that name "Tatsumi", and it made him feel a little weird. Silently she watched the woman's face who was back to sleep before him. There was no denying his heart pum up faster than usual to see the woman he loves pain and suffering. Love? What the hell is that?  
So what happened to this slut? Oga asked, scratching his head back that is itchy on the Lamia who sat on the bed. This dwarf demon was called by Oga because he felt Hilda's condition gets worse like she was gonna die. Lamia who was sat with a stethoscope hanging over her neck sighed heavily.  
I think, Hilda san had got the winter's fever so bad! Lamia replied with a slightly trembling voice, clearly Oga could see a fears on her face.

Did he never had fever before? Oga asked still with the same facial expressions which was a "stupid and whatever" expression.

This looks very different and strange! Lamia said as she write something in her little book.  
Do you mean? Oga asked again

You know that Makai had no winter? Makai's climate more warmer and hotter than human world, maybe Hilda's san body can't adapt it for the first time through. Lamia replied without looking.

That's was true, this winter looks unusual. Oga felt that the air temperature is so cold out there like on Antartika. It's the reason why he was at home now, because all of schools are closed because the weather was so bad. And they are kicked all of students ass to their home.

What do you do on the day before Hilda san got sick? Lamia asked

Yesterday I played dragon quest as usual…. Oga's words was cut off by Lamia

Not that I mean, you stupid, I mean what are you doing that caused this on Hilda san? Lamia asked again, a sweat dropped from her forehead

Oga frowned looking at the dwarf demon, "how dare these bacteria insulting me?" he thought to himself, but he forget it quickly because maybe Lamia's questions would provide a way and It's was important.

Uhm .. We're made a baby Beel's snowman in the backyard and then we're play snowball war and ended up with Hilda got lose so bad by me until he was buried by the snows, so I am the winner bwahahaha, Oga grinned demonically. Lamia sweatdropped due to the random Oga's idiocy and spontaneous until the floor became wet.

Buried? Asked Lamia with angry face

Yup, he was totally defeated, he may be a demon but I was too great on snowball war, Oga said proudly.

Lamia looked at him with deadly glare, Oga silent instanly.

Was it bad? I mean, is Hilda getting like this just by that? Oga asked. Lamia began to worry about his last statement.

Lamia checked on a thermometer she was slipped between Hilda's lips before, at a moment she looked suprissed. Then her face turned between fear, anxiety and sadness. Oga which found that expression wanna ask more, but he keep his mouth silent.

I'm afraid that Hilda's san body won't be able to survived more longer, Lamia said in trembling voice

Hey hey, you didn't say that she will die because this fever, didn't you? And she was Hilda, she was a demon and she was a stubborn strong? Is it was my fault? Oga tried to straighten the situation, because he saw baby Beel began to glaze with tears on his eyes.

You're an idiot! Maybe that's true that Hilda san was strong, but who can fight against the nature? Lamia replied emotionly as she kicked Oga's balls. Oga muffled in scream, this is even more painful than Jabberwock's kick.

Calm down baby Beel, this bitch will be fine. Oga said tried to composed Beel, Beel Nodded immediately then he began to wiped his tears.

Okay, okay I know, so if we take Hilda back to Makai she would be recovered, right? Bwahhaha I'm a genius after all. Oga grinned proudly with his statement that he thought was a great and smart statement.

Once again you're an idiot Oga Tatsumi, we can't brought Hilda san to Makai easily. Lamia replied, confused with Oga's infinity idiocy.

Why? What is the reason? Oga asked, he was felt offended the dwarf's replay.

He will die instantly with a sudden temperature changes" Lamia said simply. And for once Oga felt like was striked by the storm. He didn't know that the problem became worse than it appears. That's true that Hilda was a parasite for him, but die too son wasn't a best way too. Although he sometimes wanted it but he couldn't lie him self that he was afraid to lossing Hilda.

So how to fixed this problem, dwarf? Can't you do something? You're a nasty doctor ... Whoaahhh ..! Oga words cut off by a small but powerful legs which was landed to his ball. He kneeled down, feeling the agony on his sensitive part. He looked furiouslly at Lamia.

The only way is, she should be warmed " Lamia said. Oga who still crawling on the floor because his pain began to took attention at Lamia's words.

Warmed? Asked Oga tried to stand once more, he wanted to throw this little bacteria into orbit and let it frozzen to death just by now.

Yes, warmed by a strong person who has the aura of life" Lamia answered

I still don't understand? Oga asked innocently. Lamia just put a surprised face, shocked by Oga's abnormal idiocy.

He must come in contact with a strong man who has an aura of life, she should be held, she should sleep with him, if it necessary she should have sex with him! Are you understand? "Lamia replied mockingly, her hand crssed over her chest

Together? Hug? Sleep? Sex? Are you insane? You are a crazy dwarf, where the hell you get this stupid idea? Who the hell is the strong man who has an aura of shit, you talking about? Oga was blowed in the confusion and surprised on the top of his lungs.

You "Lamia replied briefly and clearly.

Whad the hell? It was me? Then why it should be me"? I know that I was strong and handsome, everybody know that. But I won't do that shit, there's no chance for that! Oga roared loudly.

You're an idiot! This is the only way to rescued Hilda san, are you really didn't care with her? Do you really wanted she die? Lamia roared as a lion too.

Huh? Of course! Why I should care with these insufferable bitc... whoaaa! Oga's Ball getting kicked again with more tremendous power than before.

O-okay, I'll agree just by touch her, but I won't do another shit like you've said! Oga replied, now he sat on the bed side, with this Lamia will not be able to kicked his balls again.

That's just a step, if Hilda san can be recovered just your touch, it would be better, and you think I'll happy to see your dirty paws touched Hilda's san body? Lamia replied sadistically.

Brat! Oga has loss his tolerance limit of his patience, horns trobbed from his head.

The night has come, Oga sitting on the floor almost asleep, his head leaning against the side of the bed, besides of Hilda's shoulder. His hands gripped Hilda's hand, since he sent back Lamia with force to the hell a while ago. He didn't changes his position . He followed Lamia's instruction because he has no choice.

wasn't meant that he didn't care about Hilda, but he just can't accept that stupid idea. Imagine that? Hugged? Sleep together? And have sex with her? What's the more crazy thing than that? Tatsumi could be cray just by telling that. But he was realized he is the one who caused this shit happened to Hilda. Does he have to give up at the snowball war last day? Of course not, Oga though.

It was at 10 pm, he suddenly woke up when Hilda's hand became very cold just by a seconds. Oga immediately release his grip on Hilda's hand.

Hilda? Oga asked, looked at the women' face. Suddenlly his mind became so uneasy.

Hilda? he called her name again, now he tried to touch Hilda's forehead .

Whoaaa! .. Oga surprised when he felt his hand just jut like dipped into a liquid nitrogen. What the hell? why her body became so cold? Is she dying? Oga's mind instantly flew everywhere. Stress empowering him fast, his face become pale. While continued holding her hand, he tried to palpate Hilda's neck. But her whole body still cold.

Hilda? this time Hilda Oga gripped her shoulder, shook it firmly, but still no reaction. He began to felt that his eyes were hot. Suddenly Oga's eyes filled with tears.

Hilda? wake up bitch? what happened to you? Oga shouted. Oga could see that her breatsh looks like will gone anytime if he didn't do anything. Oga instantly dragged Hilda to get up and held her tightly, he still tried his best to hold back his tears that almost spilled out. Of course, Oga was never cried in his life, when he was born he didn't cried but grinned and laughed like a demon that made his parents screamed in fear and threw him out of the house imediatelly. But now the situation was definitely different, the situation that involves a feeling that he couldn't explain, which dragged him became weepy instanly.

Oi Hilda, wake up! Don't mess with me! Oga began to lose control , he strengthened his grip at Hilda's body. He lifted Hilda's face who fell limply on his chest, he tried to kiss her forehead as long as possible, but it didn't work, Hilda looks like was really died.

YOU DAMN WOMEN, JUST WAKE UP NOW! Oga shouted incredibly loud, it doesn't matter how hard he cried, because his voice won't go out from this room. Because at the outside, snow storm was fell heavily.

Oga lifted Hilda's face and began to kissed his cheek, neck, and all of warmest parts at her body before finally he kissed Hilda on her lips, he kissed her deeply, while his hand continued to hugged Hilda's body firmly. He tried to make more bodies contact with Hilda as Lamia suggested. Although he was nervous because he was never so close to Hilda like now, he never do something like this, and he never even though it. But he had to admit that something was happened inside his heart, he was breathing heavily in every movement between Hilda's lips and his own. Oga pulled her tongue inside his mouth, wrapped it like a snake. He explored all parts of Hilda's mouth and sweeped everything inside it. Hilda's lips was sweet and flavorful mint made Oga felt that he was thrown to the sky. Though he had never do this before, but in this situation unexpectedly he found himself as a great kisser who has mastered all of the kissing techniques like in the books or movies. And after a while he kissed Hilda, Hilda's body suddenly shaking, his breath back, and her face flushed, indicated that Her blood flowed again. Oga immediately shocked by this drastic change. It's worked! Oga still couldn't believe it.  
Hilda? Oga release the kiss, and looked at her. He was surprised to find that Hilda had been crying. The tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes. Those green orbs wasn't filled a sad expression, but there was a delighted and thrilled expresions, but why? Oga silent instantly, He didn't know what he should say. Did Hilda cried because he kissed her? Because Hilda had never cried before, even though she got a fatal damage. At the moment, Oga's heart suddenly filled by dilemma, his face turned into pale and his body felt so sweated and weaken.

So-sorry, I've to do this, because Lamia say that it's the way…. Oga's word stopped when Hilda suddenly hugged him tighly. Her face sunk into his chest, with her tears still spilled out that made Oga's shirt became wet . Currently Oga could not say anything, he seemed to lose his speak ability. The only thing he could do was hugged her back and rested his face on Hilda's forehead and kissed her gently.

I'm here Hilda ... I'm here! Oga said softly, meaningful and dignified.

In middle of the night Oga was lying next to Hilda's body, His face slipped to Hilda's cheek, while his arms wrapped around Her stomach. Since Hilda woke up a while ago, she didn't tell anything, but she pulled Oga until he ended up with this position. Oga can't refused it, because it's the only way to make Hilda still alive. And He had to admit that maybe he was in love with Hilda, no matter how selfish and cruel she was. But losing her is not a good circumtances. Especially because he was the one who caused this.

Tatsumi? suddenly her face turned toward him. Their lips almost touched again, the barrier is only theirs forehead. Oga could see her emerald eyes even the was dark. He looked at her eyes for a moment with a concerness expresion.  
How about the young master? Hilda asked weakly. Oga frowned, at a moment ago she was nearly die, but her first question was about Beel? Isn't she should to thanks me first? Oga though. But Oga forget it quickly, because this wasn't a good time to start a fuss just because the a mere thing. Although he and Hilda always argued about something stupid.

Just go Sleep Hilda, Beel was fine, don't worry about him! Oga said softly as he kissed her forehead and pressed her body closer to him. Glimpse of a smile seemed painted on Hilda's face, and then she closed her eyes again began to sleep.

Good morning

Hilda woke up, when she felt that her body was getting better and fresh. She looked at the side, Oga still lying beside her with the same position as tonight. She turned her face toward Oga, and wiped her "husband" cheeks gently. She didn'tt know why she did it, but something inside her just telling that it's okay. Anyway she felt that their relathionship has growth enough to do this?  
Eh? Hilda? Oga suddenly woke up, he began to felt uncomfortable with this position. Hilda noticed his reaction as she gave him a smile. Oga paused, then they're looked at each other.

Are you felling better? Oga asked while tried to make a distance, but felt Hilda's hands stopped him.

I'm hungry, Tatsumi! Hilda said softly, and she called him with that name again. Why everytime Hilda called him by that name, made him always felt that his heart going trembled heavily.

Tatsumi? Hilda asked. Imediatelly Oga awared from his reverie, he got up and lifted her up, in bridal style. Instanly Hilda embraced her hand to Oga's neck. He walked at downstairs. With Oga's monstrous power, Hilda's weight just like a piece of cotton. Hilda clinging with her head rested on Oga's chest. At the couch he found his father and Misaki sat on the sofa. And Beel seemed very excited watching Gohan kun on Misaki's lap, so he could made the conclusion that Beel take cared well for now. His mother was at the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Their eyes widened as they looked at Oga and Hilda. Oga did'nt care about it, he walked toward the dinning room then sat down on a chair, as Hilda sat on his lap like a baby.

Tatsumi kun really become a good husband "Oga father thought and start spilled out his tears and began his groveling manners as usual.

Ah finally Tatsumi can be a real man" Misaki thought, and that was her first positive thinking about Oga.

If they know what really happened" Oga though to his families stupidities

Ah? Hilda chan, are you feeling better? Suddenly a voice came from the kitchen Oga's mother came out while carrying a big plate of fried rice and miso soup. Hilda just a small smile, nodding his head. Hilda felt a little nervous with this position in front of the Oga family, but he also felt happy and comfortable. Did not they are family? Husband's family? Is it wrong? I think not, think Hilda.

you have been recovered Hilda chan? Oh Thanks God! Don't need worry about Beel I'll take care him well, Misaki said as she checked Hilda's temperature by the back of her hand.

Th-thank you! Hilda replied weakly tried to smile, then leaned her head back to the Oga's chest.

Hilda was hungry, did you make something eattable mom? Oga asked, tried to divert the attention of his sister, which just by looking at Misaki could made his skin crawl. And actually he didn't want to be in this position any longer on front of his families, who was a stupid families. He felt that he was dreaming, he never imagined that he will be like position with Hilda. Hilda who sat on his lap maybe felt it too, because Oga saw Hilda's face was flushed. Oga was able to smell her fresh scent, who was smelled like lecchi.

Ah, of course, I was prepared it! Oga's mother quickly back into the kitchen, and then she came out with a bowl of oatmeal. Then Oga began to feeding Hilda a spoonful after spoonful oatmeal.  
It is enough? Oga asked, when he saw Hilda refused to open her mouth anymore. Hilda nodded.

I want to rest, Hilda replied as she pushed her body closer to Oga. Oga felt his heart going exploded in the net breath when hear Hilda's tone was so teased him. Oga immediately got up from his chair and brught Hilda back to the room.  
Oga couldn't do anything today, he was lying here with Hilda. Although they are not actually asleep, they just lay together and drifted in their own mind. And again her fresh scent made Oga felt nervouse a bit. Although Hilda didn't bathe since 4 days ago, but she still smelled fresh and beautifull. Does she always smelled like this? or his nose was too broken by smelled the garbage and didn't realized it until now?

whether it doesn't matter if we keep being like this? Suddenly Oga asked broken the silence. Hilda looked for a moment with an expressionless face.

So you refused? Hilda replied, her tone was cold but filled by disappointment. Oga was silent for a moment, it was impossible for him to say that he refused it, because he was actually wanted it too. Still overwhelmed with the confusion, without realized that he began kissed her cheeks. He didn't know why, but his natural instinct told him that he wanted to do it as the answer.

Her face instantly flushed, her breath became heavy and her body felt so warm.

No, I don't mind, Oga replied and began to kiss her lips. Hilda was silent for a moment then she responded by pulled Oga's face more closer, and the kiss became hotter and hotter by second.  
What the meaning of this, Tatsumi? Hilda asked between the kiss. And again, just by hearing her called him with that name was made Oga's mind fly to the sky. At the fact that they're was so close by now, they're have hugged, touched and kissed. But by called him like that made he felt that he and Hilda have a special bond. And that name such as a representative to his existence, and his existence become valuable for Hilda. Valuable? Husband, for example?.

I don't know Hilda, maybe it was too soon to say but I think that I started to love you! Oga replied, blushing like a corpse, he suddenly felt awkward by his own statement. He wasn't aware the possible response from Hilda that usually made him run for his life. At the moment Hilda was silent, her eyes widened, she bit her bottom lip. By seeing Hilda's expression just made Oga felt more uncomfortable.  
Uhh .. Sorrym I didn't mean .. Uh forget what I had just ... Oga's replay was interrupted when Hilda covered his mouth by her hand. Hilda smiled so sweet, a sweetest smile Oga ever seen, and maybe no one can replace it.  
Me too! Hilda replied softly, stealing a kiss. Oga frozzen like he was striked by lightning bolt before finally smiled with satisfaction, and responded back by pulled her body tightly. Oga made sure himself to follow Lamia's instruction by now, why not?

The storm had gone out there, but another great storm happened in the Tatsumi's room

* * *

**###**

**There-there, are you boring? What do you want? You want Hilda to be yours? You have no chance dude, I can't let it be, Because Hilda was Oga's bride. Why it always OgaxHilda? Only God who know that!**

**fixed the grammer, I never check it before, and like hell when I know that was so shitty. sorry, I've tried my best, but it won't never ever be perfect.  
**

**It's Gonna Blow**


End file.
